


Your Cinderella

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Tohru, Kyo and Yuki are all off to a fancy ball
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Your Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> There was some merch art of the characters in cinderella dress, Tohru is a pretty pink frilly dress and the boys in their princely attire. This fic is inspired from that.

Tohru comes carefully walking down the stairs, holding up the skirt of her gown. She was a bit worried she was going to trip. Her dress was so lavish, light pink with bows and frills.

“Tohru-kun! You look like a true princess!” Shigure comments the moment she walks into the living room. “I’m truly jealous you get attend a ball.”

“Don’t feel sorry for him, Tohru. He’s better off here.” Yuki’s voice sounds as he appears. Tohru looks over at him with a smile. He was dressed in white and purple princey suit fitting for a storybook prince. If the Yuki fan club were to see him they wouldn’t know what to do with themselves.

“You look so handsome, Yuki!”

Yuki shyily smiles in his thanks. “You look wonderful too, Miss Honda.”

Tohru blushes, waving her hands. “No no I’m just-“

“The rat boy is right.” It’s Kyo now, appearing in the doorway of the living room. He’s eyes are only on Tohru. “A vision.” He says softly, almostly to himself.

Tohru feels her temperature rising more from his compliment, her eyes turning to him. He looks just as handsome it makes her heart skip. Especially with the way he’s gazing at her. Her feet and legs move on their own accord to come nearer to him.

He smiles at her, taking her hands with his. They’re getting lost in each other’s eyes.

Shigure and Yuki look on in beamusement. “We’re going to be late if you two keep this up.” Yuki pipes up with a smirk.

The couple turn immediately red, Kyo throwing a look of death in Yuki’s direction.

“Miss Honda looks so lovely she will likely become someone’s Cinderella.” He only says it to tease and poke at Kyo.

Kyo bristles at his words, but Tohru steps in closer to him as she squeezes his hands. She’s shaking her head. “I’m your Cinderella tonight, Kyo-kun.”

He blushes, wrapping his arm around Tohru’s waist. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
